All Night Nippon
|home_station=Nippon Broadcasting System (NRN) |first_aired=October 1, 1967 |last_aired=Present |opentheme=Bittersweet Samba by Herb Alpert's Tijuana Brass |website=Official site }} (a.k.a. ''All Night and ANN) is a Japanese radio program broadcast by Nippon Broadcasting System and other radio stations from 1–5 am (JST). It preempts broadcasts from TBS Radio's programming heard on stations under both JRN and NRN (TBC Radio, CBC Radio, etc.). The highest ratings were achieved on the night of October 1, 1967. DJs The day of the week below are for the evening preceding in Japan, i.e. day in UTC. * Mondays – Saturdays, 16:00 UTC – 18:00 UTC with "All Night Nippon (オールナイトニッポン)" (aired on 36 radio stations in Japan) ** Mondays: Masaki Suda ** Tuesdays: Gen Hoshino ** Wednesdays: Nogizaka46 ** Thursdays: Takashi Okamura (Ninety-nine) ** Fridays: Sanshiro ** Saturdays: Audrey * Mondays – Thursdays, 18:00 UTC – 19:30 UTC with "All Night Nippon 0(ZERO) (オールナイトニッポン0(ZERO))" (aired on 11 radio stations in Japan from 18:00 UTC until 19:00 UTC, and on 9 radio stations from 19:00 UTC until 19:30 UTC ) ** Mondays: Kentaro Ito ** Tuesdays: Creepy Nuts ** Wednesdays: Nobuyuki Sakuma ** Thursdays: Satoru Iguchi (King Gnu) * Fridays, 18:00 UTC – 20:00 UTC with "All Night Nippon 0(ZERO) (オールナイトニッポン0(ZERO))" (aired on 11 radio stations in Japan from 18:00 UTC until 19:00 UTC, and on 9 radio stations from 19:00 UTC until 20:00 UTC ) ** Fridays: Shimofuri Myojo * Saturdays, 14:30 UTC – 16:00 UTC with "All Night Nippon Saturday Special Okura-Kun to Takahashi-Kun (オールナイトニッポンサタデースペシャル 大倉くんと高橋くん)" (aired on 34 radio stations in Japan) ** Tadayoshi Okura (Kanjani Eight) with Yu Takahashi * Saturdays, 18:00 UTC – 20:00 UTC with "All Night Nippon 0(ZERO) (オールナイトニッポン0(ZERO))" (aired on 22 radio stations in Japan from 18:00 UTC until 19:00 UTC, on 6 radio stations from 19:00 UTC until 19:30 UTC, and on 5 radio stations from 19:30 UTC until 20:00 UTC ) ** Other week: weekly ** 1st week: AKI Jingle Before commercial breaks, a jingle is sung. The current one is performed by Gen Hoshino. Other artists who sang the ANN Jingle are these: # kz (livetune) x HachiojiP (Vocal:Hatsune Miku) # Man with a Mission # Yu Sakai # Girl Next Door # Remark Spirits # !wagero! # Hanako Oku # Tommy February6 # Sum 41 # Charmysmile & Greenhead # Ken Hirai # L⇔R # Selfish # Keizo Nakanishi # To Be Continued # Crayon-sha # Hiroko Taniyama # Miyuki Nakajima # Junko Ohashi # Taeko Onuki # Toshiki Kadomatsu # Mariya Takeuchi # Tatsuro Yamashita # EPO # The Three Graces Popular culture In 1986, Nintendo developed All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros., a special Family Computer Disk System version of Super Mario Bros., as a contest prize for listeners. The game mostly consisted of levels from the original Super Mario Bros., though it also included some levels, graphics, and other gameplay changes from the Japanese Super Mario Bros. 2. Some enemies, characters, and level elements had their graphics changed to reflect people or symbols associated with All Night Nippon or the Nippon Broadcasting System. References External links * allnightnippon.com Category:Japanese talk radio programs Category:1967 radio programme debuts